bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Pouks
Pouks is the Toa Hagah of Stone previously assigned to Makuta Teridax and formerly one of the six Rahaga. Biography Early Life Before being recruited by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Pouks operated in another Toa team. The Brotherhood of Makuta, deciding that the Makuta needed bodyguards, selected him as the representative Toa of Stone on the elite guard team assigned to protect the hierarch of the Brotherhood, Teridax. He was endowed with metallic armor to indicate his status as an elite Toa, and his former teammates presented him with a Kanohi Sonterah as a badge of honor. Toa Hagah Pouks' new Toa team dutifully performed their task for the next few centuries, guarding Teridax and opposing all external threats. Later however, the Toa Hagah uncovered the truth; the Brotherhood was actually enslaving and oppressing Matoran for their own selfish ends. Banding together, the Toa Hagah then raided the Destral Fortress in an effort to acquire the Kanohi Avohkii which had previously been stolen from its' makers on Artakha by Makuta Kojol. In the process, all of the Toa except for Norik and Iruini were captured by the Brotherhood's forces. Pouks and the other three Toa were mutated by Roodaka into diminutive, Rahkshi-like creatures, dubbed "Rahaga" by Roodaka, and locked up. They were eventually rescued by their allies Norik and Iruini, after the two joined together to rescue their teammates. During the escape however, their rescuers were also mutated into Rahaga at the hands of Roodaka, though all of the Rahaga managed to escape with the Avohkii. .]] Rahaga After being mutated to their monstrous forms, Pouks and the other Rahaga proceeded in launching small sabotage missions against the Visorak branch of the Brotherhood's army and helping the victims of the Visorak's venom. Fifty years prior to the coming of the Toa Metru, the Rahaga arrived on the Island City of Metru Nui. Establishing a small base in the Archives, they watched helplessly as Makuta Teridax slowly gained control of the city. They witnessed the rise of the Toa Metru, led by Toa Vakama, and the defeat of Teridax. The Toa Metru left the wrecked city in search of refuge for the Matoran, only for it to be soon overrun with Visorak. The Toa returned to the city, were captured, and were hung in cocoons hundreds of bio above the city streets. The Toa were mutated into savage Toa Hordika in their cocoons, and dropped from their perches by the ruthless King and Viceroy of the Visorak, Sidorak and Roodaka. The Rahaga were able to save the Toa Metru from being disposed of by the Visorak, and told the heroes how to revert themselves to their original forms. Understanding something about bestial appearances, the Rahaga were able to connect with the Toa Hordika, and teach them about their inner darkness. The Toa Hordika then embarked on a mission to save themselves, and the thousands of sleeping Matoran under the Coliseum. The only way to transport the Matoran population of Metru Nui was to use Airships. However, as all Airships had since been reduced to rubble by the Great Cataclysm, they needed to construct some themselves; therefore, they needed to acquire Levitation Kanoka disks, a key component. While searching for levitation disks in Po-Metru with Onewa, Pouks stumbled upon Krahka, under the guise of a Stone Snake. After a brief conversation about the fate of her race, Krahka transformed into a replica of Roodaka. Pouks, unimpressed, continued the conversation, but was knocked unconscious when Krahka threw him against a rock. When Toa Onewa showed up, they continued the conversation, and Onewa eventually convinced her to help them. Realizing how powerful Roodaka was, Krahka traveled with Onewa and Pouks to Ta-Metru to meet a friend, the Tahtorak. While Krahka shape-shifted into a replica of Onewa, Pouks and the real Onewa went to Le-Metru. Pouks then witnessed the fight between the Tahtorak and the Zivon, while fighting with the Toa Hordika for control of the Visorak Tower, the aftermath of which resulted in the disappearance of the Zivon, Tahtorak, and Krahka into the Zone of Shadows. After the battle, they held a conference, where all the Toa Hordika shared the information they had discovered, and the events they had experienced. Pouks, along with the other Rahaga, sans Norik, were later captured by Vakama, who had succumbed to his primitive Hordika impulses, and joined Roodaka and the Visorak hordes. They were bound in Visorak webbing and taken to the Coliseum. They were later freed by Norik during the siege on the Coliseum and fought alongside the Toa. In the course of the battle, Vakama realized his errors and returned to the light, with the help of Matau. After Vakama disbanded the hordes, and Teridax had spirited Roodaka away, Pouks assisted the construction of Airships and the transportation of the Matoran Spheres. About five-hundred years after the Great Cataclysm, Pouks, the other Rahaga, Keetongu, and Turaga Dume fought off a rogue band of Visorak which had come to invade the city. Afterward, they left Metru Nui to go assist other victims of the Visorak. They returned briefly to the city to welcome back the Matoran, and acquaint themselves with the Toa Nuva, but departed to continue their mission soon after. Recently, the Rahaga went to aid the Isle of Xia, despite the fact that it was the homeland of their archenemy, Roodaka. Xia was being ravaged by the ongoing battle of two monstrous Rahi, a Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon. They arrived to find Roodaka in the custody of their allies, the Toa Nuva, and the Nuva forced her to revert the Rahaga back into the Toa Hagah. Hunt for Teridax After they were transformed back into Toa Hagah and Bomonga had wrestled the Tahtorak to the ground, Pouks bound the Rahi in Stone. Pouks then came to where Gaaki was sitting down and expressed concern for his comrade after she underwent the traumatic experience of receiving a vision through her Henumi. When an armada of Dark Hunters' ships arrived, Iruini teleported to the flagship, leaving the other Toa behind on Xia. Shortly after, they themselves were teleported there by an Order of Mata Nui member. The Order's leader, Helryx, introduced herself and told the Toa Hagah that they had just been recruited into their war against the Brotherhood. While the other Toa Hagah disagreed with being forced to do something, Pouks was more accepting and asked what their mission was. Upon being informed that they were to be taken to find Teridax by Zaktan, they agreed to the mission, but not before Gaaki had another disturbing vision, one that revealed that a member of their party would not return from where their quest was leading them. Pouks and the other Toa Hagah then traveled to Metru Nui on Zaktan's advice, the Piraka informing them that Teridax had traveled to a realm deep beneath the city that they could only access by destroying the Coliseum and carving a tunnel through the foundations, or so Zaktan suggested. The attempt led to a battle with the Toa Mahri, followed by a struggle with an enormous Rahi beast accidentally released by Kualus's Begasu. After subduing the creature, the two Toa teams formed a plan for the Hagah to continue their mission without destroying the Coliseum. Pouks, Nuparu, Norik, and Jaller used their powers to carve a tunnel through the ground beneath the Coliseum while Bomonga, Hewkii, and Kualus held the building aloft. Pouks then worked with Norik to seal the tunnel behind the Hagah as they descended, leaving Hewkii to support the structure with his Garai. After the tunnel was sealed, and he set the building back on the ground, Hewkii lapsed into unconsciousness. Upon traveling down the narrow tunnel for a time, the Hagah came across an ancient inscription on the wall. Bomonga was only one able to discern a portion of the inscription, making out the words "Bara Magna". Recalling Gaaki's vision, Pouks suddenly realized the mission had been going too smoothly. At that moment, a trap activated, magnetically pinning the Toa to the walls. Each Toa tried their power in turn, but the tunnel proved to be impervious. At that moment, they noticed the scent of molten Protodermis, and watched as it began to fill the tunnel. Then Makuta Miserix suddenly appeared before the Toa, ripping out a section of the tunnel. After a brief discussion, Miserix teleported himself and the Toa to another section of the tunnel, one free of molten Protodermis. Miserix demanded the identity and history of the Toa. During the following conversation, Pouks began using his mask to analyze and copy Miserix's Teleportation power. Miserix, knowing what the Toa was doing, threw him against the wall, knocking off Pouks's mask. Gaaki helped the Toa of Stone to his feet, and the continued down the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, the group came to a room filled with banks of machinery. In the very center of the room were two corpses. Miserix examined the metal of one of the being's armor and determined it was not made of Protodermis. He also noted the masks and organic physiology of the beings. Soon thereafter, a dimensional portal opened behind the group, first depositing Helryx and Keetongu, then widening once more to allow Axonn and an Antidermis-controlled Brutaka. Teridax then revealed himself, using a bolt of Lightning to shatter Brutaka's Olmak and creating a sonic hum that imploded Zaktan's tank, not to mention Zaktan himself. Proclaiming his dominance over the Matoran Universe, he created another sonic hum. Brutaka lashed out at a machine bank on the far wall, and the hum ceased. Discerning that Teridax was hiding in the machines, Miserix began attacking the banks, but was aptly batted aside by Brutaka. Brutaka then revealed that their location was actually the mind of Mata Nui, and damaging the machinery in their location could potentially destroy the universe itself, as it was the body of Mata Nui. Miserix ignored these warnings and unleashed power in all directions, doing untold amounts of damage. In response, Teridax used his power of illusion to transform Miserix into a picture. He then used his mental prowess to cloak the Toa Hagah in an illusion that they had defeated Teridax. Happy and laughing, they departed the chamber for the surface world. Teridax then teleported Axonn, Brutaka, and Keetongu to an island in the Southern Chains, leaving Helryx to be his permanent company. Teridax's Reign After returning to the surface of Metru Nui, the Toa Hagah began patrolling the city, utterly convinced that Teridax had been defeated and that peace reigned in the Matoran Universe again. While out patrolling, Pouks and Bomonga passed Tren Krom in the body of Lewa, and he broke the mental illusion in the minds of the Toa Hagah. Pouks and his fellow Toa later joined the resistance. Due to the Battle of Bara Magna, the Great Spirit Robot was damaged beyond repair and rendered uninhabitable. As a result, Pouks and the surviving residents of the Matoran Universe migrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna to begin a new life. Spherus Magna Pouks later joined the Toa Hagah, at the request of Kopaka, in order to assist the Toa Mahri, who were strangely aiding the Skakdi. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Pouks assisted in the defeat and murder of Brutaka, when he attempted to stop them from exploring Voya Nui. When Brutaka turned to fight the Toa of Stone and Gaaki, Bomonga dealt a blow from behind and killed him. Abilities & Traits As a Toa of Stone, Pouks can create, control, and absorb stone. These abilities were lost when he was turned into a Rahaga, but he has since regained his powers. Pouks is known to be loud and boisterous and believes in plain speaking and taking direct action rather than sneaking around. He worked on capturing the largest land Rahi with his lasso spinners, then would use his staff to leave an invisible mark so they could be tracked later. He truly loves the massive beasts and can teach others how to befriend them. While a Rahaga, his Rhotuka was his bolo spinner, which flew low to the ground and knocked the legs out from under the target. Mask & Tools As a Toa, Pouks carries the Avalanche Spear and a Rhotuka Launching Shield, as is customary of his Toa team. He also wears a Kanohi Sonterah, Great Mask of Emulation, that allows him to analyze and copy another sapient being's powers temporarily, although the duplication occurs at a slow rate. When he was a Rahaga, Pouks could use his staff to leave an invisible mark on the Rahi so they could be tracked later. He also possessed a natural Rhotuka Launcher. Appearances *The Mutran Chronicles'' (Indirectly Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (As Commentator) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Sonterah Wearers